misfits and broken things
by kcctaiga
Summary: a series of short chapters featuring broken people and what it takes to fix them (Sokkla). M for blood, and mental health issues.
1. A falling sword

The first thing that Sokka remembered was falling. The roar of the wind rushing by his ears as he looked up at the night sky. It was strangely serene even with his sister and Aang screaming in the background he felt at peace. Until, that is, he hit a branch.

For a moment Sokka was alone in the world, dazed, confused and hurt. He forced himself off the ground. he grunted in pain "Yep, those are broken ribs" he grunts to himself keeling over again.

His eyes went wide with realization. The machine, he bolted upright, which was a mistake that landed him back on the ground, before gingerly forcing himself up through force of will alone.

He cradled his left side he couldn't see it in the broken moonlight obscured by the tree but he could feel something sticking out of his side just below his ribs, likely a piece of branch. It grated and pulled anytime he moved but his options were move or die so he gritted his teeth and pushed forward.

He heard rustling in the woods behind him, and panic took him, he rushed forward ignoring the pain when he caught movement in his peripheral vision. He launched his boomerang at it rushing in the opposite direction and in return he heard the roar of fire just a second before the blue flames came crashing down behind him as his boomerang made its return trip.

"nice toy" a voice woman's called out behind him "it almost caught me off guard" Sokka remained silent and kept pushing forward to get away from the light. The woman had enough sense to stay out of sight. "running will only prolong the inevitable" she poked from the darkness.

Sokka wasn't listening he continued his trek unabated as he heard the sound of freedom. A river was near, if he could only make it that far he'd be rid of this nut job. As he got closer he felt a sharp pain in his left leg and bit back a scream. He looked down and and saw the knife embedded in his leg but that didn't stop him as he dove into the water and washed downstream.

* * *

Azula saw someone fall with a satisfied smirk and chased after her downed prey, the bison may have gotten away but she would not be leaving empty handed. "spread out and find them" she whispered to Mai and Ty'lee as they made it to the wood line.

She approached the area where she estimated a part of her was worried her prey had died in the fall, which while not unfavorable would not allow her to interrogate them. When she got close she saw the hole they had broken in the canopy of the trees and smirked at the absence of a body "they can have gotten far find them".

As the trio moved through the woods she heard a whooshing sound coming towards her and ducked just a second before it struck where her head would have been. "Cur" she cursed under her breath only to realize that the sound hadn't faded and was getting louder. she turned her head and leaned backwards as the thing came flying on a return trip and passed within an inch of her nose. she shot fire at the infernal thing as it careened into the thick of the poorly lit forest.

she took a breath to calm herself and shouted "nice toy". No response. She scowled and continued "it almost caught me off guard" she tried to sound as though genuinely impressed, which to be fair she was, it wasn't often she nearly got caught out.

"running will only prolong the inevitable" She chided. Still nothing and the light from her fire was only making the shadows deeper. until she heard a splash.

She jumped towards the sound and found Mai. "I got him in the leg but he jumped in the river" her monotone said with droll disinterest.

Azula looked at the rapids "the fool probably cracked his head on the jagged rocks and drowned lets get back and continue our chase" she said turning and heading back.

* * *

A mile downstream Sokka pulled himself out of the river and onto the the rocky shoals lining it. He panted and gasped as he pulled himself out but he was alive. he had no way to find the gang for now but he didn't need to know where they were now, he knew where they were heading so he set out for Ba Sing Se, alone.


	2. A balanced blade

Sokka was out of it, everyone was. Appa was missing, and he hadn't been there. He'd never say it but Aang resented him for not being there, he resented himself for it too and he couldn't bear to be in the same room as him.

As he strode down the side streets of Ba Sing Se absently toying with the knife he'd taken to the leg a few weeks ago. He'd never seen a blade like this before, it's weight was weird and it was closer to a spear point than a real blade but it did the trick.

As he twirled it in his hand he lost focus and it clattered to the ground and took a bad bounce sending it clattering under the table at a nearby cafe. "that's Just great" he sighed. His shoulders slumped as he began mentally practicing his apology and slowly strides towards the shop's entrance.

It was a small shop sparsely populated with just a few guests and only one waiter, lazily clearing a table. Sokka headed to the front desk and waited a moment as the waiter. The girl came up and lazily draped her elbow on the counter top and said "welcome to the boars tusk, how may i help you" she droned on, clearly disinterested.

"Yeah" he said nervously rubbing the back of his head "I Kinda Dropped my knife and it landed on your patio. You see I was walking and..".

She raised her hand to stop him "yeah, i don't really care, just go get it"

"Sorry" he said walking towards the patio.

As he looked around for the knife he heard a voice behind him say "charming thing isn't she". Sokka whipped around and looked at the source. She was beautiful, long dark hair, slime figure, an air of confidence around her and the most piercing golden eyes he had ever seen. He tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat "It's okay, you can stare, I'm something of an oddity"

"I'm so sorry" he said finally finding his voice "I didn't mean to"

the girl smirked "i said its fine, don't worry about it. Looking for this?" she asked holding up the knife he'd lost walking towards him slowly.

"Yeah... really sorry about that." he said looking down.

Sokka flinched slightly as she bopped him on the head with the handle of the blade "you apologize too much" she laughed, he opened his mouth to speak until shooting him a look "and don't say sorry"

Sokka's brain broke for a second "right" he laughed nervously as she offered him the knife.

the girl sighed "I'm Jin"

he hesitantly took the blade and stowed it in his belt "Sokka" he replied.

"Well, Sokka, how would would you like to go for a walk" she asked.

Sokka flushed, "I'd Like that, a lot"

"then why are we still standing here" she asked with a smirk as she entangled her arm in his. The two exited the shop and headed down the street.

"So what brings you to Ba Sing Se" she asked shifting some of her weight onto his shoulder.

"The war" he says solemnly, looking down at his feet.

"I see, same here, i used to live on an island" she says supportivley. "Are you here by yourself" she asked

"No, I'm here with my friends and m little sister" he responded

"really? well I'm here looking for my brother" she said flatly.

"What's he look like?" Sokka asked "Maybe i can help"

Jin smiled "Don't worry about that, I'm sure I'll run into him eventually"

The two sat down on the edge of the riverbank and sat in comfortable silence as the sun set hours later. Sokka laid back and folded his arms under his head laying down for the first time in what felt like forever and felt every muscle in his body relax as his eye drifted closed. He felt Jin curl up besides him, the soft weight of her head on his chest, the smell of her hair, almost like cherry blossoms with a hint of tea wast the last thing as he drifted off to sleep.

Sokka awoke the next morning by the riverbed, alone .


	3. A flying hammer

Azula paced back and forth in the apartment she had procured while Mai lounged on the couch and Ty'lee did... whatever it was Ty'lee did. She had elected NOT to share her identification of the water tribesman and his likely affiliation with the avatar with her friends, not for any special reason but she had simply decided to play her cards close to the vest so to speak.

"Did something happen" Ty'lee asked out of the blue.

Azula stared at her for a moment "she met a boy" Mai said from the background.

"Azula, I'm so happy for you, when do we get to meet him" Ty'lee asked ecstatically "your aura's so bubbly, he must be something special"

"yes, he is" Azula responded flatly, she looked at Mai and asked "How did you know"

"you smelled like him when you got back this morning" Mai said blandly "like sweat and testosterone"

"Azula" Ty'lee squealed. "You little devil"

"not even close" Azula snapped.

"what's his name" Mai asked disinterestedly.

"Why do you care" Azula glared at her.

"I don't, if you don't want to answer just say so" Mai sighed

"When are you meeting him again" Ty'lee asked.

"I haven't decided" Azula responded tired of this conversation.

"Oh Azula, you're so lucky" Ty'lee sighed dreamily, walking over to the balcony "I bet he's a total hunk" as she stared at the city her eyes trained on something in the distance "speaking of hunks, come take a look at this eye candy" she purred.

Azula and Mai walked over to the balcony to join Ty'lee and Azula's eyes went wide. There he was, meandering the side streets of Ba Sing Se alone in his blue sleeveless tunic, arms folded behind his head looking at the sky. Mai immediately picked up on the disturbance in Azula's facade as the cracks began to show and put two and two together.

Ty'lee continued to stare at the boy in the distance completely oblivious to the slowly boiling princess who decidedly did NOT like other people looking at her man. "He looks like a muscle bound meat head" Mai stated testing the waters.

"Yeah, those muscles" Ty'lee practically groaned.

"Stop drooling" Mai stated flatly.

"What do you think Azula" Ty'lee asked looking at her friend who was for once in her life finding it difficult to keep her composure.

"I suppose" Azula said flatly and walked away before her mask shattered completely.


	4. A blade of bone

Sokka sat in the empty room of the house they had been provided, leaning against the wall under the window letting the afternoon sun kiss the back of his head. He sat sharpening his machete thinking over the events of last night. Katara had gone out with Toph on a walk of the city, and Aang was scouring the city for Appa and Sokka was alone. "Way to go Sokka, you meet a girl and immediately get ditched, you really screwed that one up" he sighed to himself.

"I don't know" a voice says from behind him "I think it went pretty well" Sokka jolted forward tumbling in to a mangled heap on the floor. As he righted himself he turned to see Jin leaning in the window sill behind him.

Sokka shot to his feet "Jin" he said exasperatedly. "I didn't think I'd see you again, you just disappeared"

"I had somewhere else I had to be" she said nonchalantly "if I didn't want to see you again, I would have been more poignant"

"oh" he said dumbly "How did you even find me?"

"really? how did I find the only tribesman in all of Ba Sing Se" she said raising an eyebrow. "what's that about?" she asked nodding at the machete.

Sokka looks at the Machete in his hand "oh, that. It's nothing, just sharpening it"

"May I" she asked holding out her hand.

"uh, yeah sure" he replied not really expecting her to ask. He flipped it in his hand and held it by the back of the blade offering her the handle.

As he dainty hands gripped the handle she slowly dragged the blade in front of her eyes, inspecting it methodically. "it doesn't appear dull or nicked" she stated flatly "it's made of a weird material" she said expectantly.

"Killer whale rib" he said. She just stared at him blankly waiting for an explanation "Water tribe warriors tend to make their weapons from their first big kill, that was mine"

She nodded appreciatively "how does one hunt a killer whale" she asked.

"With a spear and a rope" he stated bluntly.

Jin searched his eyes and saw that it really was that simple. "why are you sharpening it, it doesn't appear to need it" she asked.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head and looked down nervously "I dunno, just bored I guess"

Jin's questioning look cut right through him "You know, my brother used to sit there for hours sharpening his knife, it's probably lost nearly half its length from the constant grinding" she laughed as she rested the blade lazily on the window sill "he'd do it whenever he was anxious, or whenever we were waiting on word of our uncle, he was at the front during the siege of the city you see?"

"did he..." Sokka trailed off "did he make it" He asked anxiously.

Jin handed the blade back to him "he's fine, the city didn't fall and he came back home, he wasn't the same of course but he lived" she stated as though she had answered the question a thousand times.

"That sucks" was all Sokka could think to say.

"I suppose, we were never close, not like him and my brother were" she said blandly. "He was always his favorite"

"Your uncle sounds like an asshole" Sokka said darkly.

Jin blinked and just stared for a second before she burst out laughing hysterically. "Everyone loves my uncle" she said through breath wiping away tears of laughter.

"yeah, well I don't. You don't play favorites with family." he said seriously.

Jin cocked her head to the side "you don't think so? Its fairly common" she said curiously.

Sokka lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, but that's not right. Where I come from family is family, that means even if your mad at each other you still love each other. My sister is infuriating sometimes sure but no matter what I'll always come running when she needs me"

Jin sat there for a moment searching his eyes but despite her deep knowledge of people she couldn't find any hint of deception, and for some reason that scared her. He was either a hero or a fool and for some reason that made her smile. "you want to go for a walk?" she asked hopefully, she had to know more about this man.


	5. A hidden dagger

Jin and Sokka walked through the market place of Ba Sing Se "So" Jin said blandly "Tell me about your sister" as she clung loosely to Sokka's arm.

Sokka thought for a second placing his hand on his chin "Let's see... hmmm, Katara is... a handful" he said pensively. "she's got a band attitude, a worse temper she feels more than she thinks which constantly gets her into trouble" he continued slowly beginning to work himself into a frenzy "I mean, is it really THAT hard to not end up picking a fight every single place we stop"

"She's impulsive I take it" Jin asked with a coy smile slowly letting her hand drift down towards his.

Sokka remained oblivious but smiled to himself "yeah, she's a mess, but so am I and her heart's in the right place and I know no mater what she's got my back."

"My brother's much same way" Jin replied "he has a way with people but hes as clueless as they come." she said with a bored tone "the only difference is the only thing he care's about himself, it doesn't matter how many people he has to go through to get what he wants. He's like a rabid hog monkey but people love him anyway"

"yeah" Sokka sympathized "the brash get all the love, and when you're the smartest one in the room everyone thinks everything is a trap" he said with a reserved sigh.

"you hit the nail on the head" she laughed bitterly and began to intertwine her fingers in his.

Sokka smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes "Not many people really get that, but you... there's something about you"

Azula searched his eyes, did he know, he couldn't. She ran through scenarios in her head but outwardly she didn't do anything. "you have this aura about you" the anticipation was killing her, she couldn't cause a scene in a place like this but she couldn't be outed. Was that why he picked this place? "This might sound weird but I feel like" her heart was pounding in her ear "you're fighting for something bigger than yourself" she silently searched her surroundings with her peripherals.

"Sorry if that seems out of nowhere, I just think you have a kind soul" Azula internally relaxed, he didn't know, she was overestimating her opponent.

"that's so sweet Sokka" she said "most people tell me I come off as cold and indifferent, it's comforting to know I've got someone in my corner" she said leaning her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. She liked this tribesman, she would capture Ba Sing Se but she would keep this one

* * *

_Nothing_ Sokka thought _I was so certain too, she's too good to be true, maybe just this once the universe decided to give you something good and you being you couldn't help but be suspicious. the exact thing she's had to deal with her whole life, you really are a jerk Sokka. _He silently sheathed his knife in his waste band so as not to alert Jin of his dubiousness and wrapped his arms around the girl who had been distrusted her whole life for no reason, always everyone second choice, everyone but his she was definitely the beautiful soul he'd been looking for and in that moment he decided he would be a pillar she could cling too when the rest of the world decided to shy away from her and he hoped she would do the same


	6. A drawn sword

Azula was growing tired of Long Feng, he was decent enough for her purpose to be sure but the man had delusions of cleverness. Her dog would have to be put down when she was done because he wasn't loyal, and it was more annoying than frustration.

As she pondered how to best dispose of the man without leaving resentment to those mildly loyal to him. Killing him was out of the question, unless there was a way to get him killed without raising a finger.

* * *

Sokka was beating his head against a wall, both literally not figuratively, with the rules and regulation emplaced upon them in the upper ring. He walked down the pristine alleyway that somehow managed to look creepier that the dirty ones filled with muggers in the outer ring. As he battered his noggin against the innocent wall he groaned "If only Long Feng, would take a hike I might actually be able to find Appa".

He still felt guilty even if Aang had stopped avoiding him the tension was still there, like by being knocked out of the air had been his choice. "screw that guy" Sokka growled as he punched the wall, unfortunately said wall was made of stone. Sokka yelped in pain as he recoiled with his knuckles bloody "of course" he sighed.

"You knew that was going to happen" the recognizable voice of Jin said from behind him.

Sokka didn't turn to look at her, he just looked down feeling embarrassed "Yeah, Yeah I did" he replies.

"I take it the wall didn't insult your mother, so what's wrong" she asked softly walking closer and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got a lot of misplaced anger" he chuckled darkly lightly leaning forward and placing his head against the wall.

Jin's hand trails down his arm and lightly grips his wrist as she slowly and gently pulled his hand towards her. Sokka offered slight resistance but relented when she leaned against his back, as he turned to face he she inspected his hand before lightly kissing his bloody knuckles.

"I don't like seeing you hurt" she said looking into his eyes.

"I know" he replied looking away from her in shame.

"well, I may have something to make you feel better" she said "I've been asking around about that problem you friend has. It wasn't easy but I found out about a secret place the king's adviser, Long Feng, takes people, a base under Lake Laogai"

Sokka's eyes widened " Unfortunately" she said "You'll need an earth bender to get into it, I won't be able to help you there" she said with a sad smile and Sokka's face lit up.

Sokka rushed in and pulled her into a big hug "You are the absolute best" he squealed.

* * *

Azula was expecting silent resolve and Froze as Sokka hugged her. Her instinct was to flip him and attack bus she managed to suppress that instinct and slowly melted into his embrace. "thank you so much, sorry to cut this short but this is so big" he darted in placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips before turning and sprinting back to the house him and his friends had been staying in.

Azula was expecting him to go after Long Feng but she hadn't expected him to react quite so... vigorously. She touched her lips briefly, so this is what genuine affection felt like, she wasn't sure how she felt about it.


	7. A Storm of steel

Long Feng was a dead man. Aang wouldn't approve but if he was honest Sokka didn't plan on telling him, as long as he got Appa back Aang wouldn't even ask about him. Toph understood, she didn't like it but she understood, sometimes you had to get your hands dirty. "your're really going through with this?" she asked flatly.

Sokka didn't even think about it before answering "Yes"

"So how'd you find out about this place" she asked suspiciously.

Sokka didn't want to go down this line of questioning "A friend of mine told me about it" he replied.

Toph shifted uncomfortably adjusting her feet searching for something "what's her name" Toph asked blankly.

Sokka didn't hide his frustration, not that it would have helped with Toph, and let out a sigh as he said "Jin"

Toph took a moment to process this information "you trust her" Toph asked.

Sokka couldn't look at her but replied firmly "I do"

the two sat in the awkward silence for a long time before Toph said "She's not good for you"

Sokka didn't flinch, he was used to being second guessed on every choice he made by all of his friends and to be lambasted for being the only one to make a choice "I disagree" was all he said.

"Yeah" Toph scoffed "Well before she came along you didn't assassinate people" she said harshly

"She doesn't know" Sokka said with a hint of pain in his voice.

Toph shifted, hoping for a better angle to tell her something before she just asked him straight "What happened after you fell"

"Alot" was all he said in return.

* * *

Azula had sent Long Feng to discover the disturbance, even if she already knew what it was, and if she played her cards right she could rid herself of bot the Avatar and the tiresome Long Feng at the same time.

Unbeknownst to Azula there was no Avatar. Toph Knocked down and put up walls within the base ambushing unsuspecting enemies she sensed through the walls. The two of them were quite the duo, Sokka silently moving past encroaching Dai Lee who would walk headlong into Toph, a poor decision really.

Sokka stumbled upon a large chamber. As he entered he noticed the high ceiling and large open space in poorly lit chamber. As he slowly proceeded he couldn't ignore the looming figure in the center. The unmistakable groan of Appa rung out. "Don't worry" Sokka said calmly "Old Sokka's gonna get you out of this"

"I highly doubt that" A voice said from behind him.

Sokka launched his boomerang only to watch it bounce off a floating rock. "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you" Long Feng said with a smirk. Sokka rushed towards the man who with a swift movement of his fist sent a pillar of stone at the tribesman. Sokka awkwardly dodged to the side at the last second and kept going with his machete in hand.

Long Feng was on the back foot, retreating with every step. Sokka was getting closer when he jumped backwards mid stride. Long Feng took off running as Jet launched downward swords first.

"Jet?" he said stupidly before the swordsman began to swing


	8. An impossible choice

Jet swung his blades like a man possessed, every strike was lethal and Sokka was on the defensive. As he deflected an incoming blow he threw his shoulder into jet and knocked him to the ground "I know the forest was a mess but seriously stop" Sokka shouted at him.

Jet wordlessly got to his feet and resumed his attack. Jet was slowing down, his breathing became erratic and arms began to slump with fatigue. His eyes were vacant and Sokka could tell there was nothing left of him, as he continued to attack with everything he had left Sokka turned an incoming slash wide and caught him in the ribs with his war club with a sickening crunch.

Jet keeled over on all fours clutching his side and trying to push himself off the ground but his cracked ribs wouldn't let him "Stay down jet" Sokka growled at him through jagged breathing.

Jet began to crawl towards Sokka, slowly dragging himself across the ground trying to raise a sword and swinging madly. Sokka looked at the broken mess of a man with a disdainful pity "Sokka" Jet croaked, his voice horse and cracked.

"you in there, Jet" Sokka huffed catching his breath

"Yeah" Jet groaned laying face down on the ground, his arms now limp

Sokka looked at him for a moment "what the hell, jet" he said gruffly

Jet let out a dark chuckle "yeah, haven't really been myself lately"

"you done trying to kill me?" Sokka asked "cuz if you are I'll throw you on Appa and get us the hell out of here" he said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Jet turned his head to look at the bison "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's how this ones gonna play out" he said as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

Sokka looked at the bloody mess of a man and his heart broke "Yeah" Sokka absently agreed.

"I know I've got no right to ask after the valley" he said hesitantly "but I don't wanna die alone". his eyes were pleading and suddenly he wasn't a warrior but a scared kid.

Sokka hobbled his way over and flopped down next to him, propping himself up with his elbows on his knees "I'm not going anywhere" he reassured.

"you were right" Jet said looking up "about the forest that is. I'm glad you stopped me from killing everyone in that valley, it would have ruined me. Fat lot of good that did" he laughed before clutching his ribs. "this sucks" he said

"Tell me about it" Sokka replied.

"Everything hurts" Jet said flatly "I want it to end" looking at Sokka pleadingly

"Please" Sokka replied sharply "don't ask me to do that"

"I know it's selfish of me but the pain is unbearable, Sokka please" Jet begged.

Sokka looked at the poor soul and silently got to his feet slowly "Jet" he said darkly "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you, I couldn't be there when you needed me" he said with tears welling up in his eyes "I know it's too little, too late" he choked on his words "but this time, I'm here" he said gruffly.

Jet smiled at him with tears in his eyes "Thank you" he said as Sokka raised hi blade.

* * *

Sokka flew out on Appa's back with Toph in tow. He knew she knew but she didn't say anything. She didn't ask, and honestly she didn't want to know because if he said it that would make it real. "where too next" was all she said.


	9. A broken scabbard

Something was off about Sokka, Katara couldn't tell what it was but Toph knew. Hence Katara's building frustration, Toph wouldn't say a word about whatever it was was happening with her brother. Aang didn't even notice that her brother was messed up because he was too happy celebrating getting Appa back and the fact that he was so obsessed with it made her furious but she couldn't even say that without seeming like the bad guy.

Sokka for his part was being quiet and couldn't quite look her in the eyes and Katara was worried about her brother, he was working through something and she wanted to help but he just kept dismissing her. The fact that he didn't trust her enough to talk to her about it made her want to scream but the more she pushed the more he recoiled from her, he'd come around she was sure she just had to wait.

* * *

Sokka didn't want to be alone but he _really _didn't want to be around his friends right now, especially Toph. Toph was one of the people he trusted the most but right now it seemed like she was watching him, well not watching but sensing. She kept standing offset from him just far enough that he wouldn't be obliged to talk to her but not far enough that he couldn't see her judging him.

Sokka wanted to be angry but he couldn't, not at her at least, if she hated him he couldn't blame her, he hated himself at this point. He felt the rage boiling up within himself again.

* * *

_I don't get it _Toph thought, she was watching Sokka, she was conflicted on one had she couldn't just ignore what happened but the guy he had fought was empty at first, and then at the , he was ... happy. How could anybody be happy when they were dying, it didn't make sense but she couldn't even ask Sokka what happened.

Sokka had a storm brewing inside of him and if she said something it might set him off and with his head the way it was she couldn't risk losing her friend.

* * *

Later that night Sokka found himself standing on the balcony overlooking the city by himself, just mulling over his thoughts hoping something would fall into place and help him let it go but it just wouldn't come.

As he stared absently at the city he saw a girl sitting on the inner ring's wall. He pulled out his boomerang and whipped it as hard as he could. As the weapon flew through the air it's signature sound caught the attention of the girl who looked up and watched it return to its owner.

* * *

Azula was disappointed to say the least, she had planned to trade the avatar's bison for Long Feng, but the worm had managed to escape. She went for a walk to strategize, she walked the high wall of the inner ring before finding a place she could see most of the city and taking a seat. She sat there for an hour or so before the sun set, once it went down she watched the moon rise until she heard a low whopping sound above her.

She looked up to find the source and saw a whirling object fly overhead before turning in the air whence it came. Azula got up and looked at the boy on the balcony and a soft smile came her unbidden.

* * *

Sokka smiled to himself as he began to make out Jin's features approaching, he put one hand on the balcony and vaulted off the balcony and jogged up to her "Hey" was all he said.

"You're in a good mood" she said with a small bite to her tone.

Sokka blinked a couple of times "you okay?" he asked

"I'm mad at you" she said turning her head to the side

"I'm sorry for running off earlier I just got excited" he apologized.

"that's not what I'm mad about" she said glaring at him.

Sokka sat there for a moment blankly trying to think of something he did but drawing a blank. When she knew he wasn't going to figure it out she rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Sokka's brain broke as he felt her lips crash onto his and he melted into her embrace. When she finally came up for air. "That's how you kiss someone, do it properly from now on or next time I won't forgive you" she said letting go of his collar.

Sokka leaned his forehead against her and said "understood" before leaning in and kissing her again.


	10. A nicked edge

Sokka walked with Jin across the moonlit city holding hands, he joked and laughed with her but his heart wasn't in it. He tried to have fun with Jin but his mind was elsewhere, his mind was with Jet outside he was holding hands with the most beautiful girl in Ba Sing Se but inside he was still in that cell under the depths of lake Laogai.

"Something happened" Jin stated.

Sokka laughed and smiled at her "What are you" he started to say

"Don't lie to me" Jin stated harshly.

Sokka sighed "Yeah" was his reply as he looked to the ground in shame.

"tell me" she ordered softly but it was clear that it wasn't up for debate.

Sokka walked off the path letting his hand slip out of hers and leaned heavily against a tree that lined the walkway until he slid down the tree. His shirt rode up in the back and tugged against the tree bark but he didn't care, he leaned his head against the tree lazily staring up at the night sky.

Jin walked over and sat beside the troubled man "Tell me" she said just as softly but more firmly. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his warmth as she tucked her shoulder behind his pushing him forward slightly.

Her hair brushed his cheek "I don't know how to tell you without making you hate me" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Don't hold anything back" she said turning so that her forehead was resting on his chin "I won't hate you, I promise" she said, her voice deep and soothing.

"You don't understand how bad it is" he said with panic rising in his voice.

Jin put turned so that she was facing him and placed a kiss on his forehead and wrapped her arms around his head "It doesn't matter, no matter what it is"

She pulled him tight "I've seen the war" she said darkly "I've seen men kill each other because they were born on the wrong side of an ocean, I've seen villages burned, children dying and screaming. I've seen monsters, I know monsters, and I know you're not one". She pulled back slightly and smiled at him.

Sokka would never admit it but right now that was the thing he needed to hear the most. He returned her smile before it fell off his face again and he looked at his feet "Hey" she said cupping his cheek in her palm "eyes up here big guy" she chuckled.

"Ya caught me" he laughed as his eyes softened and his smile returned. He took a deep breath and said it firmly "I killed a man" he said without flinching.

It hit him like a truck, like saying it somehow made it real "Who" she asked softly

* * *

_Killed someone?_ Azula thought, Long Feng had escaped who had he killed? she hadn't been appraised of a casualty report.

"A guy I met a while ago" Sokka responded "His name was Jet"

"I'm sorry" she said. _What does this "Jet" have to do with Long Feng _she thought "What happened" she asked.

"Long Feng did something to him, it messed with his head so bad he didn't even know it was me and he went crazy" Sokka replied. _Brainwashing _Azula thought _it seem he's keeping more secrets than I suspected, I'll have to deal with him sooner than later._

Azula stared at him for a moment before saying "you did what you had to, you survived, you made it back here" she said "to me"

Sokka and Azula shared a sad smile as she sat back down next to him. _Maybe I can turn Sokka into a loyal fire nation soldier _she thought

* * *

"To me" it was quiet but she had wanted him to hear it and it made his heart ache, _I don't deserve her _he thought with a sad smile.

"Right before the end" he said with a pause "he came around, and he thanked me, he was glad to be free of having someone else play inside his head"

* * *

_Perhaps brainwashing is... ill advised_ Azula thought. She stood up and offered him her hand "come with me" she said


	11. A dulled axe

Sokka felt weightless, everything that tethered him to the earth fell off like chains he didn't know were there shattered and he was finally free. As she kissed him he closed his eyes and tried to hold back tears of joy but the came none the less. He pulled away from her and smiled while looking deep into her eyes and leaning his forehead against hers while she did the same.

Jin pushed him away and did a twirl away from him before continuing to walk down the street. Sokka fell on his ass and looked at her with a confused look to which her response was to wink over her shoulder "There's a time and place for everything, and we'll need more privacy if you want to continue" she said with a smirk as she began to intentionally sway her hips while she walked away.

Sokka wanted to go after her, he _really _wanted to go after her, but didn't or maybe he couldn't. Instead he stood up and looked up at the sky and sighed as he came crashing back down to reality "not tonight" he said sadly.

"You need more time" she said flatly, not hurt but definitely disappointed. He didn't reply but looked at her before looking down. She trotted towards him and cupped his face "I'll see you tomorrow" she said kissing his forehead.

"Tomorrow" he responded with a sad smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

She gently pressed her lips to his and asked "what are you thinking?"

He smiled and said "I think... I'm okay" a single tear rolled down his cheek to the corner of his mouth. Jin kissed where it landed on his lips before she turned and walked off feeling very pleased with herself.

* * *

Azula walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se alone, when she was certain Sokka had left her composure broke and she punched the nearest wall bloodying her knuckles on her the stone "Damn it all, get a hold on yourself" she cursed at herself.

What was she thinking, blatantly inviting him to bed like a common whore. Azula took a deep breath and composed herself before returning to the apartment.


	12. A knife in the heart

Sokka and Toph charged through the earth kings guards and Dai Lee agents alike on the way to rescue King Kuie from Long Feng's coup. Top leveled everything that stood in between her and the door as Sokka charged headlong into the fray not even slowing down as he slid past or vaulted over everyone who would stop him.

Toph shot through the air and kicked the large steel doors clean off the hinges and Sokka followed right behind her as she crashed into the kings antechamber. "you're so done for" Toph said.

Sokka's eyes went wide as he saw Jin sitting on the throne with two girls standing beside and slowed from his sprint and trotted backwards placing a hand on Toph's shoulder stopping her advance. Sokka laughed hysterically to himself for a second before composing and running his had through his hair. "Hey beautiful" he said nonchalantly "How's your day going" he asked

"Oh you know" she replied placing her elbow on he knee and resting her chin on the back of her hand "just conquering a city, its's going rather well actually what about yours" she replied as if she were talking about the weather.

"not gonna lie, it's been a long day" he sighed "I think honesty is important, don't you, Jin"

Jin smirked "oh, of course. Allow me to enlighten you"

"please do" Sokka replied clearly not entertained.

"I am Azula, princess of the fire nation" she replied smugly.

Sokka clapped his hand to his head "of course you are" he mumbled to himself with an exasperated sigh "good job Sokka, you manage to wind up dating a princess, unfortunately shes evil" he threw his head back in frustration and shouted "Thanks universe, appreciate the solid" laughing insanely with sarcasm saturating his tone.

"True" Azula remarked in a mildly amused tone "It's almost poetic in a way, the fire nation princess and the son of the water tribes chief in the earth kingdom. That does raise some interesting questions about lineage but we have more pressing issues, wouldn't you agree"

"Azula" Ty'lee squealed "you didn't tell us he was this cute, those muscles, rawr" she said seductively

"Stay out of this" Azula and Sokka said in unison neither of them interested in anything she had to contribute to the conversation.

"If I said I was sorry it turned out like this would it make a difference" Azula asked seeming genuinely concerned.

Sokka looked down at the ground sadly before answering her "Sorry but no" his voice was both hurt and disappointed.

"Of course" she said matter of factly "Well, regardless, let's begin, I do have other obligations"

"you always do" Sokka replied, not an insult not hurt just as if it were something intrinsic to her.

Ty'lee rushed in to punch Sokka but his club met her fist halfway leaving her to recoil and regain her stance "Ow, you jerk, that really hurt"

"that's the point" he said drawing his machete. Knives came flying from the far side of the room but stopped as a wall of stone entombed the girl throwing them, leaving her to lament alone in the darkness.

Sokka dodged to the side almost in time as blue flames came rushing towards him singing his right shoulder. At this point Toph had had enough, she launched herself high in the air and came down causing a shockwave to tear through the room sending all three girls asunder, and Sokka along with them. His head crashed into the wall of the court room dazing him for a second and when he made it back to his feet the three fire nation girls were gone.

"Get up snoozles" Toph barked running over to him and pulling him upright.

Sokka looked around and took his time dusting himself off "let's just get the stupid bear and get out of here" he sighed.

Toph nodded, she'd yell at him for not listening later but not now


	13. All the grace of a burping bison

Sokka and Toph trudged through the tunnel she carved from the earth kingdom palace to the remnants of the base under lake Lao gai in relative silence, accompanied only by a dim torch and the grinding sound of stone moving out of its own way.

The two continued like this for a long time, the repetitive crunch of compressed stone every time Toph's hand shot forward. Neither of them wanted to talk about it but at the same time it wasn't they could pretend didn't happen so it was surprisingly Sokka who broke the silence "I'm an idiot" he said flatly

"Yeah Toph sighed "you are, you alright?"

"I ended up falling for the fire nation princess, Aang and Katara are missing, I killed Jet and now we're traveling through tunnels underground to go stop Azula from trying to topple Ba Sing Se, I'm just peachy" he replied chuckling darkly to himself.

"She's evil" Toph said flatly.

"really?" he asked sarcastically "I hadn't noticed"

"We have to take her down" Toph replied mater of factly. Sokka didn't reply. "Sokka" she said grabbing him by the arm. "She has to die"

Sokka shrugged her off his arm "I know" he growled at her.

Toph continued carving the tunnel and said "good

Zuko stood between Katara, Aang and Azula. "I'm offering you everything you ever wanted, what's it going to be brother"

no one blinked, Zuko's eyes darted between the three and Iroh who had been bound in genamite. The tense silence was broken when before anyone could make a decision, and with a thunderous crash, Toph and Sokka fell through the roof.

Sokka sat there for a second with his face in the dirt as toph landed on her feet "little warning next time" he said in an exasperated voice at her before pushing his self off the floor.

"I don't believe it" Azula muttered under her breath.

"Sokka?" Katara said in shock as Aang stood there mouth agape.

As Sokka dusted himself off Zuko looked at him expectantly "sup" he said waving

"So nice of you to join us" Azula announced, sarcasm saturating her tone.

"Oh, you know me" Sokka replied flatly "sorry did I come at a bad time" he asked nonchalantly.

"I guess we'll find out" Azula replied firmly.

Sokka drew his sword and got ready for a fight.


	14. A broken blade

Sokka sat alone with his feet hanging off the edge of the bed inside a room in the bowels of the firenation ship he and his father had commandeered. His shirt was off and he had a towel draped over his head. He nursed his aching muscles and gently ran his hand over the singed hand print on his shoulder, and he was back in that cave under Lake Lao Gai.

The jerk bender had moved first, shooting fire at Aang as Katara retaliated whipping at him with water and pushing him backwards. Toph Fended off Dai Lee agents and Sokka, being the headstrong idiot he is, charged Azula. To his credit he tackled her to the ground, unfortunately she gripped his shoulder and began to spew flames from her palm leaving an imprint of her hand on the back of his shoulder blade.

Sokka rolled off of Azula, she tarted to get up but he braced himself against the ground and kicked her in the thigh causing her to buckle and hit the ground again. Azula looked at him with murder in her eyes and shot flames at him as he frantically rolled out of the way landing on his bad shoulder causing him to recoil.

"Damn it" he cursed with a slight delirium "So not how I pictured you leaving marks on my back" he joked.

Azula was on her feet "I didn't imagine you getting me all sweaty rolling around like this either, I had a more... enjoyable Idea" she taunted while fixing her hair.

"Yeah well, looks like we're both leaving disappointed" he coughed up pushing himself off the ground.

* * *

Sokka was back in the present, as the ghost of her left him and he was alone again with a loud bang. "It's open" he barked, not looking up from the floor, his face still obscured by the towel.

Katara walked in, something was off in her posture and her feet fell heavy on the steel floor. "You owe me some answers" she said with her rage threatening to boil over.

Sokka's gaze kept fixed on the floor "Yeah, I do" he said.

Katara was expecting more resistance and visibly recoiled at his acceptance of guilt. "Whats the story between you and princess psycho" she asked trying not to push him further into his shell.

"heh" Sokka chuckled darkly with a sad smile. He took a breath to calm himself and his smile dropped "remember when i got thrown off Appa's back?" he asked looking at her. She didn't answer just giving him a slight nod. "She tried to kill me but I got away"

Katara raised an eyebrow at him, expectantly "I didn't know it was her at the time" he said defensively.

"Go on" she replied pensively.

"I ran into her in Ba Sing Se, still didn't know who she was" he added quickly "and she played me." he said darkly "She told me everything I wanted to hear and I fell for it hook line and sinker" finished dropping his head in shame "by the time I knew she was just using me, it was too late"

"Sokka" Katara said pinching the bridge of her nose "I'm not mad I just... I don't know" she said.

"Yeah" he said with a horse voice "Trust me, I should've known better, someone like her would never go for someone like me. I mean, she's funny, smart, beautiful and I'm.. normal"

"that's not what i meant" Katara replied, _great going, way to kick him while he's down. _she thought.

Sokka stayed silent for a moment, not looking up before asking "How's Aang"

"Physically he's fine, but he still won't wake up" Katara replied dryly.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment until "Do me a favor" he asked flatly "I need some sleep"


	15. A shattered shield

Azula and Zuko prostrated themselves in the Fire lord's chamber. "Well done my children" his deep booming voice echoed off of the stone walls "you have dealt a mighty blow to our enemies, you managed not only to fell Ba Sing Se, and bring my traitorous brother to heel. More impressive that any of that you have slain the avatar".

He rose from his throne and took long paces towards his two children before pausing in front of them. "You my son have finally found your destiny" he said placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "and you my daughter have brought great honor to our family" he finished mirroring the action with his opposite hand on her shoulder "I have never been more proud"

"Thank you, Fire lord Ozai" they both said in unison. But inside both of them a storm was brewing. Zuko could not shake the look of disappointment and betrayal in Iroh's eyes. Those eyes would haunt his dreams for some time and it cut him deeply but he couldn't tell a soul.

Azula on the other hand felt a feeling that was entirely new to her, guilt. She and her uncle had never seen eye to eye and she knew that was to be expected. Sokka however was something different, the look on Sokka's face had unnerved her. He was hurt and that was to be expected, she understood that but it wasn't a look of betrayal, he understood why she did it, he didn't hate her, he wasn't angry just hurt. If she had to pick a word she would say the look in his eyes was resigned.

He accepted his fate, as if he was used to his life being a bad joke. For some reason that made her angry, not at him but at her self, but the infuriating part was that she couldn't explain why.

* * *

Sokka woke up sweating, he had been having the same dream ever since the battle beneath lake Lao Gai. It was getting difficult for him to distinguish between memory and reality, a sorry state of events to be certain.

It always started the same, him and Azula walking down the streets of Ba Sing Se, she laughs at him with that coy smile of hers, her eyes warm and soft. He leans in and captures her lips with his and its warm, very warm, it begins to burn, but he can't pull away and then when he can't take it any more he wakes up back in this dank room in the bowels of a fire nation cruiser.

Alone


	16. A great typhoon

Azula couldn't sleep, she kept seeing his face every time she closed her eyes. This had been going on for weeks, ever since Ba Sing Se with no sign of slowing. It was always the same, just the two of them on a dimly lit street holding hands, laughing and smiling then everything would turn dark as the ground rose around her and hew was gone, replaced by glittering genimite crystals, her brother and the avatar.

Then she would say it "I'm offering you everything you ever wanted brother". She would try to say something else, anything else or even nothing at all but the words came from her throat unbidden, and then that fool would arrive. That hopeless, wonderful fool that he was would arrive as soon as the worlds escaped her lips and history would repeat itself.

On these nights she would not wake with a start in a cold sweat but in a groggy haze feeling nothing at first then it would come like rain, pin pricks of emotion that turned into a downpour silent sobs. All because of one brave, heroic, wonderful fool. Or perhaps she was the fool. the worst part was not knowing if that fool had let his ideals get him killed or if he survived the explosion that brought down the cave. not impossible but not likely.

But before she can follow that line of thinking the sun would rise and she would make herself ready. She was still a princess and her duty was to her nation, maybe she couldn't save him bus she could still save her nation and that plan still had a long way to go.

* * *

Sokka and the others had made landfall a couple weeks ago, it had been an eventful couple weeks to say the least but now he was finally alone. He sat on a rock overlooking a valley, Master Pien Dao often made hims sit out here for hours to reflect on the days training but Sokka never took any convincing, the dull roar of the waterfall in the distance soothed his troubled mind.

"you know" Master Pien Dao said from behind him "A cluttered mind is a liability on the battlefield but an empty one means certain death"

"you've said that a lot" Sokka replied flatly

"and it's just as true now as when my own master told it to me many, many years ago" master Pien Dao stated "whatever troubles your mind you need to let it go"

Sokka stared into the valley "What if what's on my mind is also the reason i'm fighting?"

Master Pien Dao was silent for a moment and stroked his beard pensively "That certainly is troubling, but if it is not present on the battlefield then you must cast it aside"

"and if it is on the battlefield" Sokka asked.

"then do what you can, and do what you must" Master Pien Dao replied before turning and walking away.


	17. A tide in still waters

Sokka wandered the small fire nation village on ember island aimlessly, not headed anywhere just walking. If he was honest with himself he was should be strategizing right now but he was trying to think of anything BUT the invasion. Walking this small village for a few hours he really didn't want to think of all the casualties from this attack. If they did it right they could minimize civilians in the way but if the battle spilled over into the surrounding housing areas the death toll would be in the thousands.

As he walked down the streets he passed children paying, he could imagine them burning, he knew the smell of burning flesh and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop smelling it everywhere. It made him want to vomit.

He was jarred from his thoughts by a vision of her but not in his dreams like it had been for weeks, he felt a crushing weight on his heart as he watched Azula stroll idly down the street, seemingly care free and Sokka did the only thing he could think too, he ran.

* * *

Azula strolled down the street in a slight huff, it was petty but she couldn't help but be bothered by the way boys fawned over Ty'lee. She didn't like losing even if it wasn't strictly a competition or if it was completely subjective and not something measurable.

Ty'lee could attract the attention of any man, well most men anyway. Zuko had seen her games played far too often to allow them to affect him, that and Azula was fairly certain that he found her chipper demeanor repulsive. The only other one she noticed was Sokka, back in the kings chamber he had shrugged her off solely focused on herself.

And now she was thinking of him again, Dammit. No matter what even when she wasn't being tormented by her dreams she couldn't escape him, every thought, every action, every smell would bring her right back to him.

Azula's eyes went wide, trying to take in every detail, her eyes must be lying to her. "It cant be" she whispered to herself. It was out of the corner of her eyes but she saw him, she whipped her head in his direction and saw a figure dart around a corner.

"Stop" she commanded desperately as she gave chase but as she rounded the corner she found herself in a dead end alley, alone. She placed a clenched fist on the wall to steady herself but it didn't work and she soon collapsed against the wall as her legs gave out from under her and she broke down crying in an alley way. Alone. Again.

* * *

Sokka vaulted over a crate and clambered up the side of a building to the roof top, an invisible hand crushing his lungs, his rib cage felt like a prison tethering him to the ground. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to ask her so many things but mostly the one burning question. Why. Why did it end up like this? Why did you play with me like that? Why couldn't you just have killed me when we met and saved me this pain?

He wanted to but he couldn't, a voice n his wouldn't have it, not a small one but one that screamed in his ear to run. So he did, he ran far and he ran fast even after he had reached the woods and was certain that no one was following him he kept running, that was all his body would let him do.

Eventually, his run slowed to a jog and his jog slowed to a stop. he posted up on a tree next to a small pond. He went to drink from the still waters of the pool and for the first time in what seemed like years he looked at his reflection and was appalled. The scruff on his face ragged and unwashed, certainly he could be rather... musky, from time to time but his unkempt appearance was unsightly.

But what sickened him about himself was his eyes, they were sharp, like hers, like the killer that he was. He thrashed about, throwing water from the puddle asunder to distort his image in a frenzy for a long while. His rage drained as his muscles grew tired, silently seething at himself he sat against the tree and looked up at the sky, and he felt truly alone.


	18. A downpour of self loathing

Azula had taken out her aggression on that worthless admirals son, it was a welcomed distraction but expending all that energy had left her drained and she despite Zuko's incessant whining she was actually enjoying herself.

"I could sit here and complain how our mom like Zuko more than me but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster" Azula said looking down pensively, before snapping back to her haughty demeanor "She was right of course, but it still hurt."

Zuko stomped off in a huff, infuriated by the fact it didn't seem to bother her while Mai walked after him, the closest thing she'd ever do to chasing after him.

Ty'lee stood up and stretched her arms over head "It's getting late, I'm gonna go get some sleep" she said with an exaggerated yawn "good night Azula, see you tomorrow"

"Very well" Azula said in a bored tone not bothering to look at her.

* * *

Sokka watched Azula from a nearby rooftop, his every instinct told him to steer well clear of her but she had this magnetism and he found himself unable to stay away. "My own mother thought I was a monster" she said sadly "She was right of course, but it still hurt.". He watched the jerk bender and the gloomy chick walk off together, were they together? yeah, weird shit like that would make sense in the fire nation. The flirty one exchanged a few words with Azula before walking off as well.

He wanted to run to her tell her it was all a lie, that she wasn't the way she saw herself but he couldn't, not now, the day before the invasion, too much rested on his shoulders. He would've if he wasn't wagering the fate of the world with his every action. He would've if his friends lives didn't hang in the balance. He would've run to her and held her tight, to tell her all the things she needed to hear, that she was just a product of her environment, but he couldn't, not now, And he hated himself for it.

* * *

Azula stood up from the fire and walked back to the house, unaware of her voyeur she walked up the stairs of the mansion and snapped her fingers sparking a candle to life. Azula sat on the edge of the bed and flopped back ungracefully, her hair falling loosely around her. She wasn't like Zuko, she couldn't afford indulgences at a time like this. Tomorrow was the eclipse, and for a few brief moments her father and all of his allies would be powerless, she couldn't miss this chance.

She rolled over and prayed to the spirits just this once that she wouldn't see him in her dreams.

* * *

Sokka should've left when he had the chance but his heart wouldn't let him, he sat on a branch outside her window for hours, he couldn't be seen by her no mater what, but he didn't have it in him to not see her one more time before tomorrow, it could be the last time. He crept forward on the branch and slowly transferred his weight to the window sill and silently entered the room. He walked over and leaned over her placing his lips right next to her ear and in as small of a whisper as he could manage he said "You're not a monster"he said "you're just a girl and you've made a few mistakes, it's all right. Just never forget, you are loved, even if its just one fool with a boomerang, I love you" he placed a kiss on the top of her head

He froze in place "I know you're not real, but if this is the spirits playing some cruel trick on me, just this once, thank you" he nodded before vanishing as quickly and silently as he had entered.

* * *

Azula was asleep when she felt a presence near her, she didn't move but poised herself to strike. Had she been discovered? Had her father sent an assassin or perhaps her brother? she remained still as it approached hovering just next to her when she heard it "You're not a monster" it whispered in her air, she tensed "you're just a girl and you've made a few mistakes, it's all right." the voice continued. "Just never forget, you are loved, even if its just one fool with a boomerang, I love you". She was on the verge of tears,

she was sure this wasn't real, just her mind in its desperate hours trying to beg a dead man for forgiveness. She wanted to look but she was terrified that the second she turned the illusion would vanish so she shut her eyes tight, "I know you're not real, but if this is the spirits playing some cruel trick on me"she said silently crying to herself "just this once, thank you" she said snuggling into her pillow.

* * *

**AN: slightly edited b/c this site didn't feel like saving change i made proof reading**


	19. A rising tide

The day of black sun, the day that would go down in history as the day that the fire nation fell, today was the day, Sokka was sure of it. It was a smaller invasion that originally planned but there was no second chance, it was an all or nothing gambit, and one thing was for certain, one way or the other, the war ended today.

* * *

Azula knew today was the day, the day her deeper stratagem would flourish and her nation would rise from its own ashes. Her plan was bold but when it succeeded, she would be there, alone, the last one standing. However a voice nagged in the back of her mind that if, purely hypothetically of course, her plan failed, she would be the last one to fall.

* * *

Appa was hidden beneath the waves, surrounded by a pocked of air that Aang and Katara created as they headed towards the royal palace of the fire nation. No one would suspect a ten ton flying bison to turn invisible on the sea floor, surprise and speed would be their greatest weapons, that and the fact that failure was not an option.

Aang wasn't ready but Sokka had come up with a way around that, not that anyone knew that, when Aang couldn't do it, he would be the one to deal the killing blow. The others would be angry but the fate of the world was far too important, even if they ended up hating him he would do it. Even if the world branded him as a villain, he would make sure that today was the day, the day the world didn't end.

* * *

The bells rung in the mid day sun. "An attack" Iroh said in his jail cell, he had planned to make his escape today but he hadn't planned on a battle raging outside. "this complicates things" he mused to himself.

* * *

The alarm bells rung and Azula ran out to the balcony and stared in abject disbelief "It can't be" she said wide eyed "there's no way" she continued, becoming hysterical.

She was staring at an impossible sight, the fire nation's capital under attack by a flying bison carrying the avatar, but more importantly a boomerang weilding heroic fool that defied logic and reason. Azula thought that she could not be more dumbstruck but she was immediately proven wrong when he vaulted off the bison diving like a messenger hawk on the hunt, half noble knight half savage outlaw as Azula's jaw went slack.

* * *

Sokka soared through the skies on Appa's back before leaping off towards a guard tower, an instant before he landed he thought that perhaps it wasn't the best idea. He landed with a roll and a dull pain in his knee as he busted it on the stone floor agreed with him.

He push himself up furiously rubbing his knee "well that smarts" he grumbled to himself but he didn't have much time to ponder this as he was immediately rushed by three guards with spears. Sokka knocked away the first spear with the broad side of his sword but another was quickly on the way, he leaned as far back as he could to dodge its point but lost his balance landing him flat on his ass.

He glanced around before deciding to kick the guard in the shin. The guard howled before putting too much weight on it and tumbling over into the first guard knocking them both to the ground. The third guard kept coming at Sokka who strode backwards as the guard lunged at him before finding himself at the edge of the tower. Sokka turned to see what he had bumped into and when he looked back the guard was right on top of him.

He deflected the guards spear with his sword but the guard shoved him with the shaft of his spear, bearing down on him. Sokka didn't think he just acted, he grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him off the tower. The man screamed until Sokka heard a sickening crunch and the screaming stopped.

Sokka didn't look, he felt his shoulders slump but he carried on, forging a path ahead into the heart of the fire nation capital.

* * *

Azula ran into the palace, towards her fathers chamber, her father was waiting for her "this way my daughter" he said calmly rising from his throne "Your grandfather had preparations made just for such an occasion" he continued before walking to a small hole behind one of the massive pillars in the royal audience chamber.

Zuko bust into the room "We're under attack" he shouted.

"I am aware, Prince Zuko" the firelord stated "Your timing couldn't be better, follow me my children" he stated before taking off his crown and placing it in a small cut out that was clearly made for it. A section of the wall opened up and Ozai retrieved his crown before walking down a path into darkness.


	20. Tsunami

Sokka pushed forward past the guards in front of his troops, he had a plan, reach the fire lord before Aang and kill him before Aang could offer mercy. It was a cut throat plan that wreaked of villainy and rung of a brutal justice, but it would stop a doom upon all the world and so he would become the villain, even if it cost him the one person who could love him.

He entered the palace court yard, guards came at him from all sides but he had a gambit for them "Go Aang, find the firelord" he shouted looking up into the air near the rooftop. The guards looked up at where he was shouting before running off after the imaginary avatar save for two of them who held their position, blocking him from proceeding. Sokka darted to his left to circling around the guards who were encumbered by their armor and couldn't keep up .

The two guards strafed trying to box him in but he continued unabated, he allowed the guards to corner him on the side of the court yard before clambering up the wall using his sword as a foothold and making it to the roof before running leaving the guards kicking themselves for allowing him to pass as they scrambled to find a way up.

* * *

Katara was on the front line of the assault whipping at fire nation soldiers, she looked around surveying the battlefield her eyes went wide with realization "Where's Sokka" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Dunno, kinda busy right now" Toph said holding up a barrier that was taking heavy fire blasts from all sides blowing chunks off.

Aang was far forward of the rest of the forces catapulting over soldiers. Katara had, had enough, she began pulling water from the bay and with a massive wave cleared all the fire nation soldiers from the bay, the water dragging them out to sea as the water flowed back to the ocean.

"Find. Him." Katara growled at Toph, clearly enunciating the start of each word, it wasn't a request.

"Push forward" Hakoda yelled to his men as the wolf clad warriors charged on line up the bay towards the palace.

Toph's eyes went wide "Katara, I found him"

"Where" Katara asked pensively. Toph didn't reply she just looked down at pointed to the royal palace. Katara's eyes shot open and she was immediately on the move "What is he thinking" she cursed to herself.

"where are you going" Aang asked her retreating form as he took after her.

"To stop Sokka from getting himself killed" she said frustratedly

* * *

Sokka stumbled upon a massive hallway that led to large ornate doors and if Ba Sing Se had taught him anything king's loved giant ornate doors. He cracked the door just enough to peer inside and saw the firelord, Azula and the jerk bender walking into a small tunnel. Once they were inside Sokka entered the main hall and crept to where the door once was. He swept his hand over the wall and found a grove outlining the door.

"Here goes everything, no fuck ups this time" he said to himself as he pushed the blade of his sword into the grove and wreched on the handle. he put his whole weight into it but it wouldn't budge "ARRRGGGHHH" he howled letting out a frustrated growl. "of course it wont open" he sighed "okay plan guy come up with a plan" he said to himself.

* * *

Toph monitored Sokka from afar. She could tell what he was thinking and she had her own plans, "Look out" she shouted at Aang and Katara pulling up a wall arround them. In the dark she shifted her foot good luck Sokka the rest is up to you she thought to herself wit a sad smile and a single tear in the dark.

* * *

Sokka was drawing a blank, "this thing wont budge" he said exasperatedly. He walked over and in frustration kicked the door and felt like he almost broke his foot. he hopped up and down on one foot cursing his stupid foot when much to his surprise the door slowly creeked open. Sokka starred at it mouth agape for a second before shaking off his funk and charging down the tunnle.

* * *


	21. The swell

Azula and Zuko listened intently as Fire lord Ozai paced back and forth slowly and began to explain "soon we will lose our ability to bend for a time"

Azula knew this but hardened her gaze and let on the appearance of shock and confusion "how is this possible" she asked a panic lacing her voice

The Fire lord turned his appraising gaze upon her and glared at her for speaking out of turn but upon seeing her visible shock ignores it "A closely guarded secret of the fire nation is that during the eclipse we have our connection to the sun severed and so lose our bending, luckily the eclipse lasts only a few moments but I do not believe in coincidence, we are brought under siege when we are at our weakest? they must know" he states stroking his beard.

"This has been a secret closely guarded by the fire sages" Ozai continues "I do not know how they came to know about it but fortunately I foresaw this and set into motion a plan to subvert the avatar, once the eclipse is over we will have our reserves ready to counter attack and wipe them out" he said with an evil smile.

Azula shifted uncomfortably but not nearly as much as her brother, out of the corner of her eye she saw his visible panic. "you knew this attack, coming" Zuko asked.

"As the Fire Lord, I am appraised of many things no one else is" Ozai said flatly.

Zuko's gaze hardened "so we came here while our soldiers fight without their bending" he accused.

"Remember your place" Ozai snapped taking a breath to calm himself "our soldiers are hardly defenseless, i outfitted the royal guard with a detachment of our finest infantry" he said flatly "even without bending they stand head and shoulders above the rank and file"

"how long will the eclipse last" Azula asked

"about fifteen minutes remain, after that we will join the battle and we will finally kill the avatar" Ozai said menacingly.

* * *

Sokka crept down the small dark corridors beneath the fire lords palace sword in hand. A dim light orange light pervaded the underground caverns, coarse unfinished walls casting twisted jagged shadows as he begrudgingly trudged along. In his mind this place was just wrong, it was something that shouldn't be, something that didn't belong in this world and it was mired in a sense of dread. Every crudely cut out door less finished than the last, it felt something akin to a tomb, the living were not meant to be here.

The further down he went the closer he felt himself growing paranoid, whispers he just couldn't make out bounced off the walls bombarding him with silent screams from all directions but the closer he got the more he could almost understand them until one caught in his ear. "Came here while our soldiers fight" the voice that sounded familiar but alien said, it was furious.

His shoulders slumped, " it's too late to think about them" he chided himself but couldn't shaker the notion how many friends had he left to die while he came here fox play the hero? He'd even left his sister behind, some hero.

"How long will the eclipse last" another voice asked. His became hyper agentive as he strained his ears, he knew that one even distorted by the catacombs he'd know THAT voice anywhere.

"Azula" he whispered and quickly but carefully began to increase his speed, if she's here so is the firelord.

The voices were so clear now he knew the had to be coming from the next room. He paused outside it having been privy to the fire lords mad ramblings time was almost up it was now or never.

* * *

**so I never gave up on writing this story I tried to write it earlier, several times infact but no matter what I wrote it just didn't come out the way I wanted it to. So after 2 months here's the finished product**


	22. The undertow

**A/N: seriously, this one gets pretty graphic, if you don't do well with that wait until about 2 chapters from now, whenever that is.**

Azula watched her brother shift uncomfortably, looking at the floor by his fathers feet and she realized that he was making a decision. She didn't show it but it shocked her when she realized that her brother might be the on to kill her father, that would be ideal she thought to herself, she would remove both remaining obstacles to her becoming the firelord if her father was dead and her brother a condemned criminal.

She however was not the only one who noticed it, her father was coming to that realization himself albeit slower than herself. Seconds were stretched into what felt like minutes as Azula watched it unfold before it came crashing down. Zuko jumped to his feet and said "I'm not gonna let this happen" he said as Ozai came to full understanding of the situation.

"What then" the firelord sneered "are you going to strike me down and usurp my throne?" glaring at him.

Zuko took a deep breath and said sharply "no"

Ozai raised an eyebrow "no?" he asked

"No" Zuko said "I'm going to free Iroh and I'm gonna beg for his forgiveness then I'm going to join the avatar, he's the one whose been a real father to me" he said with a deep conviction.

"nothing has changed, I would have respected it had you tried to kill me but you're still a coward, I was foolish to believe that someone as weak as you had killed the avatar go then I'll hunt you down like the dog you are when I've dealt with the intruders" Ozai sneered in disgust.

Zuko stands up and turns around as Azula's eyes dart in his direction and then back to the fire lord. Zuko stops, feeling her eyes on his back and looks over his shoulder. "Leave, Azula the eclipse will be over soon and you will lead the counter attack, and you will succeed where your brother failed and kill the avatar" he says flatly before adding "properly this time".

Azula replies "yes firelord" lowering her head.

* * *

Sokka was poised outside the door, sword in his trembling hand, breath short in anxiety and heart booming in his ears. He listened intently as the jerk-bender finally grew a conscience.

"nothing has changed, I would have respected it had you tried to kill me but you're still a coward" he heard the cool fury of the firelord seethe "I was foolish to believe that someone as weak as you had killed the avatar go then I'll hunt you down like the dog you are when I've dealt with the intruders".

His ears strained as he heard foot steps slowly heading towards him, unconsciously holding his breath, when they stopped. He didn't dare peek out but not knowing was smothering him.

"Leave, Azula the eclipse will be over soon and you will lead the counter attack" the firelord growled "and you will succeed where your brother failed and kill the avatar, properly this time". Sokka's heart stopped and he felt like the floor was going to give from underneath him, knuckles white from the force with which he was gripping his sword.

An instant felt stretched out over what felt like days before Sokka heard footsteps and every nerve came alive as the second that Zuko cleared the door Sokka locked eyes with him and Zuko's eyes went from confusion to realization instantaneously as Sokka shoulder checked him out of the way and charged into the room.

* * *

Azula turned her head ready to fight, expecting to see her brother turn and try to kill her father but what she saw baffled her for a second before her mind recoiled and her breath caught and her jaw trembled.

"No" she whispered hoarsely as her breath half caught in her throat. As she watched his hand tumble ungracefully overhead and a blade release from his hand. Time stopped, the blade stuck in the air as Azula took in everything but it didn't last long enough to let her make a decision for as quickly as it stopped it accelerated.

The firelord yowled like an animal as the blade tore into his stomach before Sokka seemed to teleport to to his weapon and tore it free.

* * *

Zuko turned the corner and came face to face with the tribesman that had been with the avatar and his brain froze for a second until he saw the blade in his hand and before he could make a decision he found himself on the floor and the next thing he heard was his father's screaming.


	23. Long fangs and sharp claws

Azula was frozen for a moment until she felt something small land on her face she reached up and touched her face, looking down at her hand she saw a smear of red and that brought her back to the here and now, to him, to Sokka. She saw two impossible things in that instant, the first was a man she knew to be dead alive and well risen from the grave like a phoenix. The second was her father ,a man that she knew to be immortal, the most powerful fire bender in the world had fallen right in front of her eyes to a man with no bending and a sharp bit of metal.

Azula looked to her brother to see his reaction, his face was a mixture of horror and confusion and for a brief moment she found mild amusement in watching his stalwart conviction and betrayal of their father turn in on itself as the subject of his revenge was unceremoniously taken from him before it came crashing down on her that it was her father as well. Azula was a hurricane of emotion fury came over her but was squashed in that same instant as she felt the dagger hidden inside her sleeve where she had intended to do the same thing before realizing it had also ruined her chance to pin the blame upon her brother after his severance.

Zuko's face twister into a furious snarl "murder" he shouted charging at Sokka with his curved swords ready but Sokka was already barreling towards him and tackling him into the hallway. Azula did not move to help as her brother was dragged of into the darkness by a wolf silently in the deep part of her heart she was rooting for the wolf to devour him she briefly considered once again if this was one of those things that made her a monster.

Silently she stood from her place in front of her fathers corpse and walked over to it placing a hand over the gaping wound in his chest. She should have felt outraged or relieved or satisfied or something but she felt empty, she pulled her blood soaked hand up to her chest looking her scarlet tinged palm and felt nothing. "I am a monster" she said but it didn't carry the same hurt that it did the night prior when she cried herself to sleep over the idea alone but now it was simply one of the facts of life that one just accepted.

She was ripped from he pensiveness by the unmistakable sound of fire filling the corridor

* * *

Sokka felt like a monster in the best way, he felt a deep satisfaction on the shocked look on the fire lords face as his chest was ripped open by the black blade, murdered in front of his own children. Azula his mind gasped at him, he looked at her but she hadn't reacted _I broke her_ he thought as he looked at her vacant expression and his heart dropped low in his chest.

"Murder" he heard yelled from behind him as the prince readied for battle and the monster was, a feral blood lust took hold of Sokka. He let out a guttural roar as he charged the prince throwing his shoulder into his gut and lifting him off his feet and driving him into the wall of the hallway behind him. The little prince grunted as the air was knocked out of his lungs before Sokka picked him up and slammed him to the ground and he landed with a thud on the stone floor of the hallway breathing heavily.

Sokka looked at his downed foe and felt a fire inside his chest that screamed at him to go in for the kill as Zuko nursed his ribs on his right side and scrambled to his feet. Sokka looked over his shoulder at the door he'd just come through and he saw Azula, standing before her father looking down at his corpse _I'm so sorry but I had to_ he thought.

His eyes turned back to the prince and went wide as he saw nothing but fire.

* * *

**Hello all, i'm sorry that this took so long but there's two types of writers blocks that I have, the first is where I write myself into a corner and can't think of a way out of it. The second is where I find myself writing the same thing four or five time and I can't decide which version to post so I end up posting nothing. this was the second, I will try to post more soon but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I really appreciate all the love and I really do hope I made it worth the ****wait**


End file.
